


Anything For You

by Bitch_In_The_Blue



Series: Drabbles, One Shots, Outtakes, and AUs [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Boot Worship, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, hurt/comfort i guess????, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_The_Blue/pseuds/Bitch_In_The_Blue
Summary: Neck deep in depression, Rosa has finally resolved to leave Sandy Shores. Trevor claims he will do anything to make her stay- and Rosa decides to test his promise.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and got the suggestion to give Trevor a boot licking kink by Dreamsofviolence on Tumblr.  
> I blame/thank you for this, friend. :P
> 
> If you'd like to see more filthy, dirty things, either comment or send an ask on Tumblr with a request. Love y'all <3

“Please,” he said again. It had to have been the fiftieth time in the span of two minutes. Down on his knees and clinging tightly to her middle. Trevor was in the middle of another _ ‘love me’ _ tantrum. “Fuck. Please. Don’t go. I don’t know what I’ll do if you leave me,” he looked up at her. Tired brown eyes bloodshot and weepy with tears rolling down his stubbled cheeks. “Please, Rosa. I fucking need you.”   
Numbed after another low, Rosa had found her resolve to walk out on him. “Get up, Trevor,” she said flatly. “Begging isn’t going to keep me here anymore.”   
“Then what fucking will!?” He shouted, sounding more pitiful than threatening, pulling her in even closer by her middle to the point where she struggled to not topple over. “I’ll do anything for you. Anything. Fucking name it.”   
“Get up.”   
As if under her control as a marionette, Trevor obediently jumped up to his feet until he towered over her. He waited for her to give another order.   
Did he really mean  _ anything? _ **  
** “Tell me you’re fucking sorry.”   
“I’m sorry-”   
“Sorry for?”   
“I’m sorry I fucked around with other people,” he said. She almost believed him. “I’m a fuckup, I know. But I’m always gonna come back to you because I-”   
“Shut up.”   
Trevor immediately halted. Obedient as a well trained dog.   
Rosa breathed an irritable sigh and moved past him to one of the shitty, rickety chairs in the kitchen, elbow propped up on the wobbly table.   
Trevor stared after her, afraid to move. Looking like a deer in the headlights- or rather, like an animal waiting to be put down.   
“You love me?”  The question came quiet. Almost threatening.   
“Yes.”   
Rosa stared him down, crossing her legs and shifting in the chair to lean against the table. “Prove it. Come over here.” **  
** Trevor obeyed her every word, coming closer and stopping just short of her when she raised her foot up to his stomach to keep him from coming closer. He looked down at the obstruction, then back at her face.    
“On your knees.”   
The older man hesitated, but did as she said, sinking down to his knees when she let her leg drop back to resting. The tables were turned- she was looking down on  _ him _ for once. And she wondered how far she could take this before he caved.   
A loathsome idea crossed her mind, and she thought maybe he could see the spark of intent in her eye when she saw hope in his expression. He seemed to lean forward to touch her, but was stopped again by the toe of her boot in his face.    
“Kiss it.”   
He frowned, brows furrowed in clear confusion. “What-”   
“You  _ did  _ say ‘anything’,” she said, brows quirked up in response. “Go on.”   
Trevor, a man desperate to not be isolated, knew better than to try to test her in that moment. She was walking out less than two minutes ago. If he didn’t do what he’d promised, he’d be alone. So he gave in to her will, lips gently touching the worn leather of her black boot.   
“C’mon, like you mean it.”   
Trevor exhaled through his nose, shoulders sinking in defeat as he kissed the leather with more effort, moving from the toe along to the heel, and back. Waiting to hear whether or not if this was good enough.   
“Lick it,” she suggested.   
He looked at her like she may as well have suggested to eat it. “You’re fucking with me.”   
“You said  _ ‘anything’, _ ” she reminded, having to fight to keep a straight face. “You  _ do _ love me, don't you?” This was so absurd that she actually wanted to laugh.   
Even more when he actually did it, eyes locked on hers as his tongue grazed over the leather. Tasteless. Thank fuck it rained yesterday while she was out or else he’d be literally eating the desert off of her boot. Though she had a straight face, he could see the beginnings of mirth in her dark brown eyes. She bit down on the edge of her lip, the other side twitching upward into a smirk when they locked eyes again. She was getting off on this. Being the boss. Putting him through shit because even if she hated him, she still wanted him.   
“Yeah,” he agreed, kissing the side of her ankle. “I  _ do _ love you. And I  _ did  _ say ‘anything’.”    
Moving further up, dragging his tongue along the leather, one hand supporting her leg and the other nudging her knees apart.   
Rosa’s fingers curled to keep herself from grabbing him as his mouth moved further up her leg.   
Was he getting off on this?   
“I meant ‘anything’,” he said, words slightly muffled against her jeans when he reached the inside of her knee and took the fabric between his teeth.   
They froze for half a second.   
Before Rosa let out a shuddering breath and unbuckled her belt. With his hands shaking in anticipation, Trevor urgently helped to untie her boots and throw them aside before jerking the denim down her legs, her underwear only following halfway down her thighs before she helped them off.   
Rosa gasped when Trevor pulled the whole chair closer to himself, the wooden legs loudly scraping against the shitty linoleum floor from the force. He hauled her legs up over his shoulders, pulling her hips to the very edge of the seat.   
He hadn't even touched her yet, but he could see arousal glistening on her folds. Wet from getting him to degrade himself for her. And even if this was meant to drag him down a few pegs, he was admittedly pretty hard from it.    
It was  _ her _ turn to beg now.   
Trevor kept trailing kisses up the inside of her thigh. Slowly. Too slowly. Seeming to stop at a certain point before working his way back down.   
"Fuck," she grunted, growing impatient. For fuck's sake, she was dripping onto the chair. "C'mon...!"   
"'C'mon' what?" He suppressed a knowing smirk, lips reaching just barely higher on her leg than before.   
She felt her insides twisting into knots at the low growl of his voice. The  _ 'Let's fuck until you pass out' _ tone.    
Goddamn it.   
She hated that she caved so easily to the tone. But it was only because she knew he could make good on that suggestion. And had. Many times.   
" _ Trevor _ ," she whined, eyes hazy, unconsciously trying to pull him in closer with her legs over his shoulders.    
She was so cute when she was begging to get screwed. Tugged right at his heartstrings.   
Alright, fine. He'd give her what she wanted. If it made her happy and made her stay- anything.   
Anticipation made her heart race in her chest, and she watched him finally move back up her leg until she could feel his breath hot against her sex. He immediately latched on to her, earning a high-pitched, shuddering noise that made his dick twitch in his pants- as if it were angry that it had been neglected for this long.    
"Slower-" She cried, legs twitching on either side of his head. Her hand reflexively went to his hair, fingers buried in the hair on the back of his head. But he didn't go slower. He refused to- seemingly desperate to make her reach the high as quickly as possible. Hand in his own pants, frantically stroking himself off so he could get off with her.   
A steady stream of obscenities and ecstatic moans slipped out of her mouth- no longer in control of herself or the situation.   
And then he jammed two of his fingers inside of her without warning, rapidly curling them upward to lovingly abuse the one magical spot inside her that guaranteed a happy ending.   
" _ Fuck, Trevor! _ " The way she gasped his name spurred him on, tongue tirelessly circling her clit and fingers effectively aiding his efforts to make her see stars. She'd essentially lost control over herself, a complete mess as she sucked in air only to release it as moans, curses, praises, pleas for more. Oh god, how long had it been since he started? It felt like no time at all and she was already at her breaking point.    
The mounting stimulation became too much for her. Her orgasm hit her hard enough to make her shriek so loud that she could be heard from outside, head tilted back and hanging over the top of the chair, thighs trembling on either side of the man's head and back arching to the point of the chair tipping backward.    
Even though she'd peaked, Trevor erratically continued fucking her with his tongue and fingers. Lost in the motions of adoring every noise she made and the rapid pumping of his hand on his cock. The mind-numbing satisfaction of knowing he would cum soon too was so motivating.   
Her hand had yet to leave the back of his head, fingernails digging into his scalp what felt like mere seconds later as the unrelenting stimulus to the overly sensitive gland forced her into another orgasm.   
" _ Fuck- _ stop-" she moaned, gasping for breath and allowing her legs to slide off of his shoulders. "I can't-!" She was afraid that she would actually pass out on the spot if he got her to do it like that one more time. It was too fucking much!   
Trevor broke away with a brazen moan, overwhelmed with his own climax. Not ashamed to cum in his pants, stroking out every last drop he had to offer.   
Their combined heavy breathing was the only sound in the world as far as they were concerned- everything else feeling like a separate plane of existence. Fuck, it was just that good...   
"Stay with me," the way he stared at her, so desperate for her approval actually made her feel bad for being ready to leave. "I fucking love you."   
So she caved. Again. She'd given him so many chances. And was let down every time.   
"I'll stay."   
In a moment like this, what else was there to say?


End file.
